Confrontation
by VFSNAKE
Summary: My take on the aftermath of the episode Legacy.


Confrontation

"I'm disappointed in you Jack. Do you know how stupid and dangerous it was to do what you did?" asked Arcee, as she was in her bipedal form, her face showing how much she was disappointed in him, and was crouched down with her head almost touching the roof of the garage.

All the while Jack was silent. Working on his bike with his back to her.

"Do you know how close you came to being captured? To being killed? The Insecticons are known for taking things personally and a human killing one of their own is just the kind of thing they would take personally," Arcee continued while Jack stayed silent while working on his bike.

And was staying silent.

"What were you thinking Jack? Why did you listen to Smokescreen? Why did you do something so foolish with him? Answer me Jack!" demanded Arcee before she grabbed Jack and spun him around.

And was shocked to see him glare at her.

"Why should I answer your questions and be judged by you?" asked Jack, as he stared right into Arcee's optics, and she narrowed them.

"Because I'm your partner and your guardian. You answer to me when Optimus is unable to speak to you himself when it comes to following the rules," replied Arcee, as she had come to the Darby house via Ground Bridge, and talked to June before Jack came into the garage about the boy's actions while June herself had told the femme Autobot about the sudden emotional behavior changing dramatically from what she had seen at the base.

He went from being a scolded teenager to an angry one. When he walked into the garage later on to work on his bike, Jack had given her the cold shoulder, and kept his back to her before this conversation even started.

"Follow the rules? You're going to scold me about following the rules? You? Are you kidding me? You've broken the rules more then I have!" countered Jack with his voice carrying anger to it.

"No I haven't!" exclaimed Arcee with Jack narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes you have. With Airachnid on several occasions. With Starscream when he was your prisoner and learning he killed Cliffjumper. You've gone off the handle when anyone mentions Tailgate or Cliffjumper in a disrespectful way. You have treated me more like a grunt in the army and you've acted like my Drill Instructor in ordering me around. I can't laugh, have fun, or really enjoy my life when you're around because you always seem to frown at the idea. That's not a partnership Arcee," countered Jack with Arcee scowling further.

"In case you haven't noticed by now Jack, we are at war, and the Decepticons aren't going to stop simply because you want a 'fun day' like you did with Smokescreen," stated Arcee with Jack scoffing at her.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean you have to constantly be on alert _ALL_ the time for the Cons to strike," countered Jack with Arcee growling in frustration.

"That's not the point of this conversation and we're getting off topic here. We're here to talk about you doing something stupid in being on the battlefield with Smokescreen!" exclaimed Arcee with Jack shrugging her hand off.

"Do you think I just marched onto the field and said 'Here I am Insecticons! Come and get a nice tasty human to munch on' or 'Bring me the Lord of the Decepticons' for the fun of it? No! Do you really want to know what happened? I tried to talk Smokescreen into waiting and contacting Optimus about the relic. Did he listen? No! He charged in, fought his way to the relic, and tried to pull out the sword with no success before being shot. If I hadn't been there to call Ratchet, do you really think Smokescreen would have survived long enough for you to get there?" countered Jack with Acree looking away from him.

"That's not the point. You nearly got killed or captured by the Insecticons," stated Arcee with Jack once more scoffing and turning back to his bike.

"Only because they found me hiding from the position I stayed when exiting the Ground Bridge. I never _once_ intended to run out into the open to make myself some kind of target and deep down you know it! I'm not Miko, who has done much worse, and received little to no scolding from anyone else on Team Prime. Its so _hypocritical_ of you," replied Jack bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arcee with Jack turning his head and glared at her.

"Seriously?! How many times has Miko run into a Ground Bridge where the enemy is on the other side? Remember the cave? Remember when she first met you guys and ran off with Bulkhead where the Decepticon Warship was located? The incident where Miko, Raf, and I were all in another dimension with a dead Skyquake brought back using dark energon? Just recently, she was with Wheeljack, and went off the reservation to get her revenge for Bulkhead. Not _once_ has she been disciplined by you or Prime! But if I do anything even remotely _half_ as bad, I get the cold look in your optics like I resurrected Unicron, gave the Matrix of Leadership to Megatron, or freed Airachnid from her stasis pod. Even when I _am_ the responsible one, you look at me like I should have done better, and I don't reach your expectations!" exclaimed Jack angrily with Arcee looking at him in shock while recalling all those incidents in her processor.

"Because you aren't like Miko. You have to be responsible Jack. Miko is too immature and Raf is too young to accept such responsibilities. You have to be the middle ground," countered Arcee with Jack getting out of his seat and getting right in her face.

"You can't just pin responsibility on one person Arcee. It has to be _shared_! You and the rest of Team Prime should have given Miko your little lecture a long time ago. And don't give me the whole 'she's younger then you' speech either! She's barely a year younger then me give or take a few Months," said Jack while seeing Arcee scowling at him.

"This isn't about Miko or her adrenaline junky ways Jack. This is about you!" argued Arcee with Jack growling in frustration.

"You want this to be about me? Fine! Tell me Arcee, why is it I should be the only one to get the verbal lashing?" asked Jack with Arcee moving her head back and almost hit the ceiling of the garage.

"Because you were at fault Jack!" answered Arcee hotly.

"How? By having fun with Smokescreen before we went relic hunting? For being a kid after it seemed like forever where I got to have _some_ fun? When was the last time I _did_ get to have fun before I was with Smokescreen? The answer is _almost_ _never_! You and I don't laugh anymore Arcee. For you, this _partnership_ of ours has become more of a job for you, and there is no bond with us anymore. Its just..._work_. All work with little fun for us because you're acting more soldier then friend to me!" Jack exclaimed with Arcee now looking at him in shock before she glowered at him.

"In case you haven't noticed Jack, we are in the middle of a war. A war that will decide whether this planet is ruled by Megatron or by the human race. We have to _work_ in order to win it Jack. If that means I have cutting into your personal schedule for fun, then so be it!" countered Arcee while Jack grit his teeth and almost snarled at her.

"If that's how you feel, then perhaps you should _stop_ being my guardian, and my _partner_ in this war. In fact, why don't you go back to the Autobot base, and back to Optimus for _reassignment_!" replied Jack in a silent yet cold tone that made Arcee's optics widen in surprise.

"Careful Jack. Don't say something you're going to regret," Arcee shot back with Jack looking at her with intense anger in his eyes.

"I've said all I can wanted to say to you Arcee. Now get out of my house before I do say something else that will only make things worse," stated Jack with Arcee looking at him in surprise.

"You? You're kicking _ME_ out?" asked Arcee like she wasn't expecting it.

"I live here. You don't. As far as I'm concerned...you're a guest who has over stayed their welcome," answered Jack coldly while Arcee looked livid.

"Fine! You want me to leave? I'll leave! I suggest you get use to riding on your bike for a long time," countered Arcee before the garage opened and she transformed into her alt. mode with the sound of tires screeching into the night.

"Good riddance," mumbled Jack while working on his bike.

"You were a little hard on Arcee," remarked June, as she came into the garage, and saw her son scowl further.

"Like she was on me? How many times has she gone off the reservation Mom? What about Miko and her impulses of rushing off into danger? Just because Bulkhead was nearly killed doesn't pardon her from those past deeds. I've stepped out of line in acting on an impulse two, maybe three tops, and each time I've been scolded like I've nearly brought an end to the world. How is that fair?" countered Jack with June sighing since her son did have a point.

"Sometimes things aren't fair Jack. I suppose...I suppose the others expect you to be mature enough to resist such..._temptations_ that Miko embraces. You have done a lot for them Jack. I don't think they expect you to stop being such a responsible person son," replied June with Jack getting angrier.

"I'm just a teenager Mom! Just starting to get my feet wet in the world. How can they expect me _NOT_ to have fun every once in a while? Kids my age hang out at the mall, go to sporting events, and see movies that hit theaters. Me? I have a part-time job at a burger joint, I have to make sure Miko doesn't get killed by Decepticons, and I protect Raf at school from bullies like Vince. Where in the schedule of Jack Darby do you see time for fun? Time for friends? Time to just sit back, relax for a few hours, and just...have fun! To do fun things, laugh after hearing someone tell a joke, or do something fun that doesn't involve alien robots fighting it out for the fate of our planet's existence?" asked Jack with June looking at him sadly knowing he was raising another good point.

"I know. Part of it is my fault. I...I tried to make you a responsible young man from the start because I didn't want you to become like your Father," answered June with Jack now clenching the tool in his hand.

"I'm not like him Mom. You know I promised myself never be like him," replied Jack with June nodding.

"I know. But that also means you shouldn't sacrifice the occasional amount of fun a child should have growing up. I didn't want you to give up that much," said June before she walked up to her son and gave him a hug.

"I just wish Arcee and the others could understand that. I guess that's why Smokescreen and I bonded so well. He wanted to have fun and so did I. I got to laugh, I was able to have fun, and for the first time since being on Team Prime...I was able to truly relax with a friend," stated Jack with June nodding in understanding.

"Better get to bed soon. You have school tomorrow," said June before kissing her son's forehead and went inside.

(The Next Day)

Jack's day went by pretty well so far, his anger from the previous day from his argument had left him, and was focused on his classes more then usual. He spoke to Raf about his current housing arrangements and it was good to see the kid was in good spirits despite his family having to uproot to a new home. Fortunately, Agent Fowler had made up the excuse of the large family to leave, and was looking for a house of equal value to the old one.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home Jack. I'm sure Bumble Bee won't mind," said Raf, as school got out, and the little boy headed for his ride while Miko went to hers.

"No its okay Raf. Really its fine. The last thing I want to do is get you and Bumble Bee in trouble. Besides, I could use the exercise anyway. Just try to keep your studies up so your Mom doesn't ground you. You're the genius on Team Prime next to Ratchet," replied Jack with a smile and patted the kid on the shoulder.

"Thanks Jack. I'm sorry you got yelled at by Arcee," said Raf before heading for Bumble Bee and the Autobot Scout soon drove off.

With a sigh, Jack walked to his bike, and proceeded to unlock from its spot. Of course by the time he had finished, a shadow had quickly loomed over him, and just as he turned around...something heavy hit him in the face. Falling to the ground, Jack's vision blurred, but the familiar form of someone was there, and a few others that the hurt boy recognized before a foot to his face brought about darkness.

(Autobot Base)

"Arcee, I need to speak with you in private," replied Optimus with Arcee walking toward the Prime to a room where the others wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Yes Optimus? What's wrong," asked Arcee with Optimus with his back turned trying to collect his thoughts.

"Its about Jack. I fear we have been too hard on the boy," stated Optimus with Arcee now looking shocked.

"What? Optimus, the boy disregarded his own safety, and rushed off with Smokescreen to a battlefield! Megatron himself was there and a swarm of Insecticons trying to claw right into him!" exclaimed Arcee with Optimus nodding.

"And yet had Jack not done what he did, we would have been unaware of the relic, and buried our newest recruit before we could save him," countered Optimus with Arcee not liking what she was hearing.

"What brought about this sudden change in the Spark? Surely it wasn't something you just suddenly decided on a whim," asked Arcee with Optimus sighing and turning to face her.

"It was Alpha Trion. His connection to the Star Saber allowed him to see everything that Smokescreen and Jack did during the battle. He showed me that Jack did not rush into the fight like we first thought. It was Smokescreen who rushed in and ignored Jack's own suggestion of contacting us before Megatron could take off with the ancient weapon. In fact, Jack had even tried to contact Ratchet while Smokescreen was fighting off the Decepticons, and was interrupted by the Insecticons finding our human ally," explained Optimus with Arcee looking away from him.

"It was still reckless. I expect Miko to pull such things, but not Jack," stated Arcee with Optimus sighing.

"While Jack's actions were a bit reckless on his part, his actions prevented Megatron from acquiring a relic, and save Smokescreen from being tortured by Megatron for information before being slain by his hands," explained Optimus with Arcee letting out a noise that was no doubt frustration if the Prime's audio receptors were correct.

"I don't believe this! So because Jack's reckless actions, we're going to let it slide, and just pretend it never happened?" questioned Arcee with Optimus narrowing his optics at her.

"While I do not like what Jackson did, I do not feel we should punish him for his actions so harshly like you planned Arcee. Considering your own past actions and even that of Miko's own far outnumber Jack's own reckless impulses," stated Optimus with Arcee looking like her world just got hit by Knock Out's electric staff.

"And I've learned from my mistakes Optimus," stated Arcee with the Prime nodding.

"Yes. You have learned, but even after learning from them, there were times where you have acted on impulses far more reckless then Jack. Miko herself has done many things far worse then either you or Jack in that regard with no one disciplining her either. I have come to believe based these past actions along with Smokescreen have influenced Jack to temporarily forsake his responsibilities we have repeatedly put in front of him," replied Optimus with Arcee shaking her head in disbelief.

"This didn't just happen overnight. What made you think this way Optimus? It wasn't just Alpha Trion alone," stated Arcee with Optimus nodding.

"June Darby contacted the base while you were out on an energon scouting run in the hopes of talking to you. I had spoken to her privately in my quarters regarding Jack and the conversation you had with him that night about his actions," answered Optimus with Arcee scowling.

"Figures. Boys on this planet always turn to their Mother's for help," stated Arcee with Optimus shaking his head.

"She did not wish to talk about her son's possible punishment or the scolding we had in mind for Jackson, but rather his reasons _behind_ his actions. June loves her son Arcee and merely wished for us to see things from his point of view before we decided to pass any kind of judgment on him. After she explained Jack's feelings and actions behind his rash actions for joining Smokescreen, I realized that her son had a valid point on many levels regarding how things here have not been fair. Namely us putting so much pressure and responsibility on Jack while not making sure the others like Miko or yourself are doing the same. I have let many of the things you and Miko have done in the past slide on many occasions while Jack has indeed been treated with scorn in a manner that is indeed unfair to his person for his select few," stated Optimus while Arcee refused to accept it.

"So what happens now. I go back and apologize for being right? That I should apologize for supposedly being bossy and not treating the partnership like it should?" questioned Arcee with Optimus looking at her with optics that had compassion in them.

"I think you should speak to Jackson and mend the wound between the two of you before it is too late to say anything. The longer you wait Arcee, the greater the wound will be, and will become a scar upon your Spark," answered Optimus before walking out of the room to let Arcee collect her thoughts.

"Optimus! June Darby is contacting us. She sounds hysterical," replied Ratchet with Optimus frowning in worry.

"What is wrong June? Has something happened to Jack?" asked Optimus with the sound of the woman breathing heavily while trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes. Something did happen. Jack was attacked by bullies after school got out. That boy _Vince_ along with a group of his friends attacked my son from behind. They beat Jack to a bloody pulp and is in the hospital recovering while unconscious. The doctors say he may even suffer from short to long term memory loss," explained June worriedly due to some severely harsh blows to the head.

"What?!" asked Arcee, as she just heard this when coming into the main room, and how Vince had beat up Jack.

"A teacher leaving the school saw them do it and broke it up before bringing the boys up on charges for assault. Apparently, one of the boys decided to talk, and explained Vince has been planning this for some time. He only waited until now because Jack was using his old bike and wouldn't be able to escape when attacked," explained June while crying into the phone.

"This is why I hate bullies!" exclaimed Miko while Raf looked depressed.

"Jack always protected me from bullies. Even before I met you guys. He thought my high intellect was a blessing for me while others his age hated it because I was smarter then them. Vince was one of those bullies that hated my high I.Q. and tried to make my life miserable for it," said Raf while remembering how several fights broke out with Jack and Vince when he first came to school when the bullies would harass him.

Jack had been the only one aside from some of the teachers to protect Raf from the more harmful things they attempted to do.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to do more to Vince then mess with his ride," stated Smokescreen since he and Jack really got along despite everything that happened.

"No!" This is a human matter. The human authorities will deal with Jack's attackers. We will focus our attention on Jack," replied Optimus while giving Smokescreen a look that told the new recruit to obey his command.

"If you could send me a list of his injuries, perhaps I can create some means of treating them," declared Ratchet while sensing June nodding behind her phone.

"Yes. I can get access to the medical charts. I'll send over a list as soon as possible," said June before hanging up.

"Damn it all to the Pit!" exclaimed Arcee while smashing her fist into the wall in anger.

"Can you really make a device capable of healing Jack injuries?" asked Raf while seeing the Autobot Medic looking at his various tools.

"It won't be easy. I'm still new in understanding the human body. But given what I know and the information I can access...in theory I should be able to heal Jack's injuries with the technology available to me once I have a list of each one," answered Ratchet with the human children looking at him and then each other.

"You said 'in theory' Ratchet. What do you mean?" asked Optimus with Ratchet sighing.

"Optimus, I maybe a first rate Medic when it comes to healing Autobots, but I'm a novice when it comes to humans, and the one time I did heal one it was with the assistance of Jack's Mother. She's helped me with things I might need to know should Jack, Miko, or Raf get hurt while with us. However, I am not confident the medical technology I am going to create will heal Jack since its unknown if such a device will work on a human body," explained Ratchet with Arcee looking ready to explode at any second.

"I'll kill that damn human. I'll rip his arms off, his intestinal track, and any other body parts he might find useful to continue living!" exclaimed Arcee, as she transformed, and was about to roll out of the base when Bulkhead blocked her with his body.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on Arcee. You know the rules," said Bulkhead while trying to keep Arcee within the base while she transformed back into her bipedal form to get around the former Wrecker.

"Screw the rules!" exclaimed Arcee while trying to get out of Bulkhead's grip before she stopped and realized moments later that her impulse just now was no better then Jack's when he went with Smokescreen to get a relic.

Oh Primus! She was being a hypocrite!

"Arcee, I will not allow you to go after the humans that hurt Jack. Rather I will allow you to go the hospital where Jack is being treated," ordered Optimus with Arcee looking very sad right now.

"I don't know Optimus. We...Jack and I didn't exactly end things on good terms the other day," answered Arcee sadly.

"All the more reason for you to be there for him now. Go visit him Arcee. He would do the same for you regardless of how things ended," replied Optimus and saw Arcee just nod before she went into her alt. mode again before driving slowly out of the base.

"Do you want me to go with her? I promise to be on my best behavior this time," said Smokescreen with a sense of maturity in his voice.

"Not this time Smokescreen. Arcee must see Jack alone and they must mend the bridge between them before its too late," answered Optimus, but he silently wondered if it was already too late.

(Jasper Hospital)

Arcee parked her form outside of the hospital. Her Solidogram she used when Jack wasn't on her got off and headed into the hospital. This form would be her eyes and ears while inside the hospital while heading for Jack's room June had given after contacting the woman on the way here. The boy's room was on the fourth floor and in the ICU where Arcee knew was where some severely injured people went to be treated. It made Arcee's Spark ache knowing her first human friend on this planet was here, on this level, and in this section of the hospital. They had argued, lashed out, and almost said things that could not be taken back if spoken. She knew Jack was holding back such hurtful words. By the Pit, the femme Autobot had seen he wanted to say them, and would face the aftermath of their fallout alone without fear if she retaliated.

And yet Jack held his tongue. Held it back knowing that what he would say next would destroy any kind of chance of repairing their friendship. Oh Primus, she was a horrible partner to him, and not just recently either. Almost the entire time with Jack, she had been on his case about everything, and not once had she apologized for any of it. Jack had been the responsible one of the group since he first got involved with Team Prime, keeping Miko out of danger, helping Team Prime when it counted, helping Arcee deal with the demons of the past when it came to Airachnid, and the loss of her past two partners before him. Sure he did some things on impulse that weren't...sanctioned by their leader, but they were rare instances, and Arcee knew her own impulsive actions like had dwarfed the number of times Jack had done reckless things just like Miko had done.

Entering Jack's room, Arcee's Solidogram form let out a gasp at seeing Jack lying their with machines plugged into him, monitoring his vitals, and his face bandaged up like in those classic Mummy horror movies Miko watched with Bulkhead once. The big lug didn't want to go anywhere near Egypt anytime soon and hoped to never go inside one of the pyramids they built.

"Jack," said Arcee, as she walked over to him, her hand grabbing his right hand since the other was in a cast, and this one only had a few fingers busted.

"The doctors say he was lucky. A few more hits and he'd be completely brain damaged," explained June having entered the room to see Arcee's Solidogram form by her son's side.

"And his condition?" asked Arcee while June smiled slightly.

"Healable. Recoverable for the most part. There will be memory loss. It might come back if triggered by an event powerful enough to make the brain remember. His eyesight won't be the same either. One of the blows hit him around his left eye and damaged so he will need to have special eyewear made," answered June while walking over to her son's bed and saw him in this unconscious state.

"I'm...I'm sorry about my fight with your son. I was...angry at the time," stated Arcee in a quiet voice.

"I understand Arcee. Jack's normally doesn't express his anger. He bottles it up. It builds in him until it reaches a certain limit depending on the situation. Jack's doesn't know this, but his Father has the same kind of temperament, and wasn't that great a Father growing up. Always being irresponsible and reckless without a care in the world. When he left, Jack was seven, maybe eight years old, and witnessed the argument I had with him. We yelled, argued, said so many hurtful things to each other, and neither of us knew Jack was standing there listening to everything. Jack sided with me after his Father left. He felt his Father should take responsibility and promised me that he would never be like that man. That he would be responsible and make me proud to call him my son. That I would never look at him and be reminded of that man who walked out on us rather then be the responsible parent Jack needed in life," explained June while tears crawled down her face.

'So that's why he was so angry with me. Being responsible for most of your life would make anyone go crazy to do one impulsive thing if just once. Everyone on Team Prime from Ratchet to Wheeljack, from Bulkhead to Smokescreen, and myself have all done something against the normal standard procedures. Even Optimus when he surrendered the Matrix of Leadership and was left alone with Megatron to be told lies about us. The only other person more responsible then Jack is Raf and even then the boy is too young to go on field assignments if at all,' thought Arcee while Jack stirred when he felt her touch.

"Jack?" asked June hopefully when she saw his head turn to her though it was clearly hard for him to see due to the bandages on his face.

Jack however, just looked at her for a moment with glassy eyes, his mind not focused, and his vision clearly blurry. His ability to hear was muffled from the fact the bandages were wrapped around his head and was only able to respond to touch. He looked from her to Arcee's Solidogram form, trying to say something, but his mouth wouldn't respond, and simply closed his eyes to sleep.

"Jack?!" asked Arcee since she was a little worried now.

"Its all right. He just didn't have the energy to stay awake. The fact he even woke up at all is a miracle," stated June while checking her son over and looking at his vitals while the training in being a nurse to give her own little checkup.

"You mentioned memory loss earlier. How much do you think Jack will forget?" asked Arcee with June sighing.

"I don't know. At best, he'll have short-term memory loss, meaning his argument, and what happened the past few days with Smokescreen will be lost to him. Long-term memory loss could range up from Months up to a few years if not more," answered June with Arcee's Solidogram form going tense when hearing that.

'A few years? Meaning everything Jack and I have been through will be lost to the ages. Every danger, every past experience, talk, and time spent together could be wiped out!' thought Arcee while feeling her Spark aching at the thought.

She didn't want Jack to lose memories of her whether they were good or bad.

"I'm hoping if he does have some memory loss that its short-term. I don't want him to remember the battle with the Insecticons or the fight you two had the other day in my garage," said June while Arcee nodding in agreement.

She didn't want him to remember their fight either.

"What about that bully _Vince_?" asked Arcee while she spat the boy's name with loathing.

"He's expelled. His friends were suspended for a few weeks after they all confessed how Vince had talked them all into it. How it would teach Jack a so called 'lesson' in trying to rise above his 'status' in school. I guess Jack having a motorcycle, which could out race his car really hurt the bully's pride, and in the end...Vince snapped! Vince's fellow bullies told the police and teachers how he would go on and on about Jack. Almost like it was an obsession! How Vince couldn't stand Jack being cool like himself and decided to handle things in his own way," answered June with Arcee letting out a growl of anger.

"Is he going to pay for this?" asked Arcee angrily with June nodding.

"Aside from being expelled from school, Vince is going to jail for a few years, and trust me Arcee it will be quite the educational experience for him," answered June and seeing Arcee was taking some measure of enjoyment in that fact.

"Good. Let's see how Vince like's being attacked from all sides for a change," remarked Arcee before turning around to leave.

"Arcee wait!" exclaimed June with the Solidogram stopping at the door.

"Yes?" questioned Arcee while turning her helmet covered head to look at her.

"Your partnership with Jack...you're not going to end it despite all this? Are you?" asked June with Arcee shaking her head.

"No. If anything, it just makes me realize what we have his too precious to cast aside over some stupid argument. Jack rarely does anything reckless and yet when he did I scolded him like what he did was a constant occurrence. Like he was acting like Miko. I've done far worse then him and got away with it in the past. Everyone at the base has done at least something once that was against the rules and received little to no reprimand. It would be unfair to Jack after everything he's done for us. Whether he remembers the fight or not, I will apologize for my actions, and hopefully...he'll forgive me," said Arcee before leaving the room before finding a place to turn off her Solidogram without being seen.

Outside of the hospital, Arcee stayed in the parking lot, her mind processing everything that has happened since Jack had become apart of her life, and replayed the memories she had of him. How he had wished to have a motorcycle just like her, even before knowing what she really was, and how Jack had liked being around Team Prime at first. She didn't like being around Jack shortly after Cliffjumper's death, but orders had been orders, and she obeyed in sticking with Jack despite her reluctance in being partnered with a human entering his early hormonal teenage years. Arcee remembered being bossy with Jack at first, a rare smile appeared on her face on occasion when they talked, but never once had Jack ever _laughed_, and apart of the femme Autobot truly felt jealous it was Smokescreen being the Autobot responsible for making it happen.

Primus she _had_ been acting more like a Drill Sergeant and treating him like a grunt under her command.

"Arcee, how is Jack?" asked Optimus with his voice snapping Arcee out of her thoughts.

"He's pretty messed up Optimus. June basically confirmed that he will have memory loss. From a few Months up to a few years worth depending on how severe the head injury and brain damage he suffered," answered Arcee while silence greeted her for a moment.

"But that means if Jack loses his memories of the Autobots...he won't be allowed back on Team Prime! Jack's reaction to all of you might be different this time around," said Raf while his words made Arcee's Spark ache even further.

"And its not like we have a copy of his memories either we can just download into his brain," remarked Miko sadly.

"Arcee, for now you will stay at the hospital, and wait for a change in Jack's condition. Inform us of any changes Jack goes through while there," commanded Optimus with the others around him looking depressed.

"Understood Optimus," was Arcee's response though it was hinted with sadness.

"Arcee, he is not lost to us yet. Jack's mind is strong. He will remember us," proclaimed Optimus though even his Spark was unsure how much abuse the boy's mind could take.

"I hope so Optimus. I really do hope so," stated Arcee before ending the connection.

(Several Days Later)

June watched over her son. She saw him come back from the land of unconsciousness, his eyes more focused, and with a little water was able to talk if only for a moment. It was hard to tell if he had any memory loss because of how quickly he went in and out of unconsciousness. All June knew was that Jack knew his name and her own while he was able to recognize the woman as his Mother.

"Jack? Honey? Can you hear me?" asked June with her son stirring once more.

"Mom? What's up?" asked Jack with his Mother's face smiling at him.

"Honey, do you remember anything about your life before the incident that put you here? Like about school? Friends you know?" asked June with her son squinting his eyes while trying to focus his mind on remembering.

"I remember school. I'm in high school, right?" answered Jack with June nodding while smiling since he was in the right direction.

"Yes! That's correct. What else do you remember?" questioned June while seeing her son groan from the pain his body was going through.

"I don't know. My job. I work at...a burger drive-in?" stated Jack while June nodded again.

"Part-time for now," answered June with Jack seemed to understand.

"And I remember...I remember...a motorcycle. But its strange," mumbled Jack with June frowning.

"Why is it weird Jack?" asked June with a hint of concern.

"Because its angry with me. Always angry with me no matter what I do. It transforms and I can tell it hates me from the look on its face. She doesn't care," answered Jack with his words getting much quieter with the sedatives kicking in.

"No! No! She does Jack! She does care!" exclaimed June while she saw Jack moments away from sleeping.

"What a strange memory. Maybe its just a bad dream," mumbled Jack before he fell asleep again.

"Oh Jack. My boy," cried June before she began crying knowing her son would not be the same again.

She had to do something quickly or Jack would lose the bond he had with Arcee and the others.

(Two Weeks Later)

Jack was given the all clear to leave the hospital. His memory was still a little hazy, but it seemed like it was only short-term memory loss had effected the boy, and just needed to put a few shattered pieces of memory back together. Miko and Raf volunteered for that since they felt that their influence could help Jack remember some things missing inside his head. As for the Autobots, Jack still remembered them, but his memory regarding Smokescreen, his recent actions with the new recruit, and his argument with Arcee were lost to him.

Still, his memories before that were also vague at best, and would need help from the others about things that Jack's brain couldn't recall.

June let each Autobot with a Solidogram enter her home, each giving them a look to not touch anything, and knock it over. She trusted Prime, Arcee, and Ratchet to listen to her when it came to the order. Smokescreen and Bulkhead? Not so much. Though to be fair to Bulkhead, he wasn't exactly the most graceful person given his size, even when he used the Solidogram, and had to have someone watching him. Smokescreen didn't like the idea at first at being told not to touch something since his knowledge of the human race was extremely limited, but considering this was Jack's house, and he was getting a chance to see the kid it was probably best for him to be good.

"Hello Jack. How are you feeling?" asked Optimus in a trucker outfit though his human form made it look like he was a well muscled human rather then the beer gut showing kind of truck driver.

"Better Optimus. Mom came in earlier and gave me some medication. So I'm sorry if I'm a little sleepy or do fall asleep," answered Jack while seeing the Prime nod.

"Hey Jack! You remember me right?" asked Smokescreen happily while waving at the kid.

"Not really. I feel like I should, but...I'm drawing a blank. Sorry," answered Jack with Smokescreen looking a bit down.

"Its all right Jack. I'm sure we can make new memories together to replace the ones you lost!" replied Smokescreen with Jack smiling.

"I'd like that," answered Jack.

"You took a major beating Jack. If you don't make it as a Prime in training, I wouldn't mind having you try out for being a Wrecker," offered Bulkhead with Arcee giving him a look that could melt steel.

"I don't think Mrs. Darby would approve Bulkhead," said Raf and reminding the former Wrecker that Jack's Mother was not one to let her son doing such dangerous things _unless_ there was no other option.

"I think we can talk her into it. How hard could it be?" offered Wheeljack confidently that his smooth talking ways could do the trick while Raf looked skeptical and Miko smirked while whispering something like "when pigs fly" to the human genius.

"Do get better Jack. Its bad enough I have to keep eyes on Miko, but Smokescreen is much worse, and I need your ever watchful eyes monitoring the both of them," said Ratchet with Smokescreen and Miko glaring at him.

"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed Smokescreen.

"Me too! Uh...what does resent mean?" asked Miko with Arcee and Ratchet sighing at the girl's question while Jack let out a small chuckle.

"Later. Look, can I get a few minutes here with Jack alone. I need to have an important talk with him..._in_ _private_!" stated Arcee while giving a look to both Smokescreen and Miko to tell them not to overhear their conversation.

"Agreed. Let's all head downstairs to give the two some privacy," ordered Optimus while smile before the group went downstairs to talk to June.

"So...how much do you remember about us?" asked Arcee seeing Jack seeing him look sad for a moment.

"I remember most of it. Us hanging out, the drive from school to work to home, and how Mom found out about you being an alien robot. Though I get this feeling in my gut that we recently had a falling out between us," stated Jack with Arcee nodding.

"We did. Sort of. Its hard to explain," answered Arcee with Jack nodding.

"I thought as much. Personally, I don't want to remember it. Knowing my luck it would be over something stupid," replied Jack with Arcee shaking her head.

"It was a stupid argument, but it was no less important. It showed me how much of an ungrateful slag faced jerk I've become since being your partner. How I put so much on your shoulders and never asked how you felt about things when I know I should. How to simply relax when the moment is right and just not worry about the war every so often. To really appreciate my time with you rather then treat it like its some job I have to do," stated Arcee with Jack smiling and with his none broken arm he was able to grab her Solidogram hand even though it wasn't real.

Her sensors would tell her it was there though. That was what mattered.

"I do to Arcee. Which is why I want to say I'm sorry. I can't remember if I was the cause for the whole argument or who was wrong. But regardless of everything the led up to our fight...I'm sorry," stated Jack with Arcee looking at him in surprise that he would do that.

"No! No! You have _nothing_ to apologize for Jack. Understand? You did nothing wrong! I'm the one who should be sorry. I've abused our partnership repeatedly. I was the one at fault from the start, but my pride, and lack of perception on things prevented me from seeing clearly. I was wrong Jack. Me. Not you," stated Arcee firmly while Jack was a bit surprised she would say that.

"How about we both apologize and call it even," stated Jack weakly with Arcee smiling at him.

"I can live with that. Just...please don't rush off and do anything crazy like Miko would anytime soon. I don't want my partner to be captured by Megatron or killed my one of the Insecticons he had under his command," said Arcee with Jack nodding.

"I can live with that. I also think I'm going to be benched for awhile given all my injuries. Hope you can last long enough until I'm healed," replied Jack weakly before he went to sleep moments later.

"Just take it easy for now smooth operator. You'll be back to keeping us on our toes soon enough," said Arcee after she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

With what she wanted to say been said, Arcee walked down the steps of the Darby home, taking note of the second hand things in the home, and further proof of the family being on a tight budget. Some things had been broken in the past either by accident on the part of the Darby family or from the previous owners of the furniture itself. Jack had come from humble beginnings and it further reinforced on Arcee that her partner sometimes did crazy things because it was a rarity to even have the opportunity to do them given his job he swore to do in being responsible.

"Is Jack sleeping?" asked June with Arcee nodding.

"We got things settled. Sort of. We'll probably talk more when his body and mind have had a chance to fully heal. What matters is we're able to put our silly argument behind us," stated Arcee with Optimus nodding.

"That's good to hear. I know I screwed up with Jack, but maybe if you give me another chance with him in the future...," added Smokescreen hopefully with silence filling the room.

"Maybe. But not right now," stated Optimus before Arcee could answer.

"Hey I can wait. I maybe new to the team, but even I know Jack's going to need some time to recover, and old Doc here isn't the one qualified to fix him," replied Smokescreen while Ratchet let out a huff.

"While I may not be an expert on the human body, I have been working with a device capable of speeding up the healing process, and helping Jack with his more physical based injuries," countered Ratchet with his arms crossed.

"I think we should let Jack heal naturally. Anything Ratchet makes could do more harm then good," remarked Miko with Ratchet looking shocked by the agreement the others had by that statement.

"What? You can't honestly think one of my inventions would _harm_ a human in need of medical treatment? Right?" asked Ratchet with no one really looking at him.

"And I'm going to take that as my cue to leave. Tell Jack I'll talk to him later when he's feeling better," replied Smokescreen before ending his Solidogram and the sound of the car driving away was heard outside.

_"I better go after him. The last thing we need is another sighting of him and myself on the Internet,"_ stated Bumble Bee before his Solidogram vanished and another car left the Darby home.

"I think its time we all left. There is still much work to be done. Mrs. Darby, please tell Jack we hope for a speedy recovery on his part, and our apologies for burdening him with so much responsibility without asking about his own feelings," said Optimus while June smiled.

"I'll be sure to mention it to him. He doesn't mind being responsible, but even the most responsible of leaders needs time to take a step back from things, and enjoy the life they see around them. Otherwise...they won't know what they're fighting for and lose track of things that matter most," replied June with Optimus nodding in agreement.

"Alpha Trion said the very same thing. It seems even a Prime can still learn a thing or two from those around him," said Optimus before his Solidogram along with the others vanished and the sounds of the Autobots driving away was heard.

June smiled further before she walked up to her son's room, kissed his forehead, and wished him sweet dreams. With his body and mind trying to recover...Jack was going to need all the sweet dreams he could get.

(A/N: YAY! Hope you liked my one-shot. Like I mentioned before in Twisted Shadows, I disagree with how Jack was treated for his..._slightly_ reckless action with Smokescreen in the episode Legacy. Miko and Arcee have done far worse with no real reprimand for either of them. So this is just my take on the aftermath that helped mend bridges and to further bring the team together. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
